This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern transportation vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with numerous processing and sensing capabilities not available in prior generations of vehicles. Once each vehicle is made, its sensing capabilities are limited to the original sensor hardware installed, though.
Aftermarket upgrades or retrofits are possible, but require undesirably high costs for new hardware, underlying software, labor, and time, and in some cases may adversely affect vehicle aesthetics.
Products exist allowing a vehicle screen to mirror a smartphone screen, and the vehicle screen to be used to control the smartphone. But these products are limited to these functions, being configured only to transfer low-frequency and low-throughput query/reply data.